The Gala
by fairytaleofdust
Summary: Reddington gets a good lead on something that might save Liz and end the Cabal. But then someone else gets the same lead. ****For those asking me to continue, this story over, it was to write about this "mission". I may write a different one and connect them, but I don't have anything else. Sorry and thank you! xD*******
1. Chapter 1

**Reddington's safehouse - 10:30pm**

"We've got a lead" Reddington came into the room with his usual pace and no concern for privacy. Liz had just left the shower and was still wearing a towel. She tightens the knot holding it up and turns around to find the always smug face of her constant savior/nemesis.

"What?"

"Craig Hutcherson is a very smart man, a genius in finance, could've been a wealthy man in Wall Street if it wasn't for one thing, his love for parties and women. You may be asking but well, isn't that what Wall Street men have all the time? Yes, I'd say, except that for Craig it was a matter of who provided him with that for the first time, diverted his path completely."

"He got involved with crime?" She guessed.

"He got involved with the government" Red corrected her, and smirked.

"With the Cabal!" Her quick reflexes sunk in and she immediately understood what that meant, what caused Red to give her a proud look. "He must have proof of who's involved, dirty money, pay offs..."

"Exactly, my dear Lizzie. And we can get our hands on that easily! Hutcherson is having a party, a gala to call for investors to his college fund"

"He's got a college fund?"

"He's involved with people who need to keep appearances, my dear, of course he does it too."

Liz agreed with a nod of head and kept paying attention.

"You'll go in as an important researcher looking for a fund to help your graduate students, and you'll keep an eye out for an opportunity to go into his office"

"He'll have the gala in his house? Not very smart"

"No, he won't. He'll have the gala in the Smithsonian. By his office I meant his briefcase, he carries it anywhere he goes, it's his itinerary office. Inside you'll find top technology devices, computer, tablet, ignore all that. What you're looking for is an old crumped notebook"

"A ledger?"

"Yes, old times ledger, just like the one who finished Al Caponel's empire. I like the idea of having history repeat itself."

"And you'll go in as what?"

"Oh no, Lizzie, as much as I would love to go to the gala as your plus one I can't go undercover, not to this. They would know who I am and they would kill me on sight. Besides, there's something going on with Dembe and I need some time off to figure it out. You'll do just fine without me, I'm sure of it. I have complete faith in you. Now, please, get yourself dressed and come quick to the living room, we're having italian food tonight."

And with a movement, he left, leaving Liz laughing alone at his incredible personality that she was learning to love.

 **Somewhere hidden - 11:40pm**

"We've got a lead" Jacob entered the room with his burner phone still open, having just talked to someone.

"What is it? Can we use the force?" Ressler still find it confusing to work side by side with Jacob Phelps, but it was the best way to help Liz. Jacob's side smug told him that the answer to his question was no, again.

"Look Donnie, if working under the wraps is too much for you, we can end this now. I can save Liz alone." The idea of having Jacob as the hero could kill him, so he just ignored the thought.

"What lead is it?"

"There's going to be a gala tomorrow night at the Smithsonian. Seems all nice, something about a college fund, but the real idea is to gather funds for the Cabal. "

"And what can we get there?"

"Apparently the Cabal's money guy will be there."

"And with him proof of who's involved."

"Exactly. All the finance records."

"And how are we going to go in?"

"We need someone on the inside, to find the guy, and someone to create a diversion."

"So I'll go in undercover and you work around to cause just tha.t"

"Hey! Why do you get to go to the party?"

"Because I'm not a wanted criminal. If something goes sideways I'll flash my badge and come up with an excuse to be there."

"Ok, got a point there."

"Right. We have to find a way in."

"And a tux."


	2. Chapter 2

Smithsonian - 8:25pm

She walked into the museum and barely recognised it. It was full of important people, and perhaps some of them would love to see her head on a platter, but truth is she was irrecognizable. She was wearing a very provocative yet still elegant dress that fit her perfectly and was great to show her as a smart and seductive woman at the same time. It was red, as if it was a message of who had sent her. It was completely different from whatever Liz would wear, ever. But tonight she wasn't Liz. She was Dr. Elisa Montgomery, and she had to be the center of Hutcherson's attention, so she could find his office.

She takes a deep breath and walks into the venue observing and being observed. She notices some people look at her as if they wanted her, and she felt good. She was something like a spy, like her mother, and that is something she could never be as an FBI agent. She stops a waiter on her left and grabs a glass of champagne, and then swoons her way into the party, throwing some glances and smiles to those observing her, making herself noticed. And on the same time, targeting the host. She couldn't find him anywhere, so she starts to talk to people, investigate.

A few conversations later and people already know her name, and starts passing it on. But still no one has seen Craig Hutcherson. People talk about him as if he was some sort of legend, "a great man, indeed." She remembers the first party Nick Carraway attends at Gatsby's house, and smirks at the thought of having such a small pawn comparing himself to the Great American Novel.

Finally, the crowd opens in front of her to reveal her target. He's right there, and so is his office, attached to his hand. She curses that, knowing that whatever plans she had had were gone the minute she saw the briefcase cuffed to the man's wrist. She gulps the champagne, leaves the glass on the table and moves towards him, not even noticing the man on her left.

Smithsonian 8:45pm

"I'm here" says Ressler to the coms as he steps outside the cab in front of the Museum at the Smithsonian. A great number of people well dressed is at the door, drinking, talking, laughing, and he understands this party is not confined to the indoors. He pays the driver and starts walking towards the entrance while Jacob speaks to his ear. "Ok, handsome. Now go in and find whoever is envolved with the Cabal. I'm just around trying to find a way in myself."

Jacob was going to be around, to find a way to interrupt the party once the target had been identified. The problem was that Ressler had no idea how to do that. As they were working rogue, he couldn't check the lead on FBI database and as much as he knew Aram would love to help, he couldn't bring another one into this mess. Besides, the agent thought he was determined to bring Liz into custody, and not commit crimes to exonerate her, and he thought it was better this way, so no one else would know he would risk his job for her. it was still something he himself wanted to understand.

He walks into the room and finds it irrecognizable. The things that made it a museum had been taken out, and it looked more like a ball room in a castle. Whoever this man was, he had the power to change that, and it wasn't going to be easy.

A waiter comes and offers him a glass of champagne, and he takes it. He starts noticing the people around him, but goes unnoticed. He sees that people are looking at someone, maybe the host? he glances into the crowd to see the cause of curiosity and finds it in the center of the room. A man, with a briefcase cuffed to his wrist, is talking to a woman. a blond woman, wearing a provocative red dress. Her movements provoke a weird feeling in Donald, and he moves his attention to her neck, a beautifully drawn jawline revealed by the fact that her her is up on a bun. she moves her head to the left and his eyes can see her lips, bright red as her dress. he then looks up to her whole face, and chokes up on his champagne.

"what is it?" the voice in his ear seems to be as confused as he is.

"It's Liz!" Ressler says, and immediately regrets it. "she's here".

"She must be behind the same lead!" Jacob presumes, and something tells Donald he isn't as surprised as he wants to appear. "Just follow her, and maybe she'll take us to the man we're looking for."

Ressler moves on towards the man and Liz. "and Donnie, please don't make a fuss. We're not here to bring her in." "I know" Ressler speaks to himself, and keeps on moving.

Inside his head, a million thoughts, and his heart beats like crazy drums. Deep breaths aren't enough to calm the butterflies inside his stomach. "Don't run from me, Liz, not again. I'm here to help" he mutters, as he gets even closer to the woman.

"...and you see, I believe that the investment would be payed back with the amazing research they are doing, you would have no regrets" She's saying something, probably part of her cover, so he uses his training to create something that could bring him in the loop. Let's work together, approach and force her to accept him as her help.

"There you are, Doctor" he guesses, and the surprised look on her face makes him scared he got it wrong. They share looks and he tries to tell her that he's there to help, trust me. Her blue eyes soften, almost like they used to look when they were partners.

"And who is this, Dr. Montgomery?" Yes, he guessed it right. He turns his attention to the man with the briefcase and creates his own story on the spot. "Jacob Phelps, I'm Dr. Montgomery's assistant" Damn, of all the names! he hears the real Jacob phelps laughing out loud inside his ear, and hates himself for a moment, hiding it behind the gentle smile he uses to convince the man as they shake hands. He hears Liz swallow deep next to him, while she rests her hand on his shoulder. The contact makes him shiver.

"Yes, Mr. Phelps. I was just talking to Mr. Hutcherson here about our research."

"and Mr. Phelps would be one of the beneficiary? I'm sorry, but he doesn't seem very...scientific." Liz grunts, a clear sign that something in her plans were just crushed by him being there. He tries to help.

"No, I'm just an assistant, you see. My research is something completely different. Dr. Montgomery helps me with the right contacts, and I help her organize herself. You see, not the best at that" he tries to break the serious mood. it works, because Mr. Hutcherson smirks while taking a good look at Liz from head to toe.

"It's hard for me to think that such a woman would be disorganized. but I guess it's something of the smart ones. If you'll excuse me, I need to keep my party going. I look forward to meeting you again soon, Dr. Montgomery."

"Thank you for your attention, Mr. Hutcherson. It's a lovely party". They shake hands, the man ignores Ressler's and turns around. He then turns to see a very angry Liz in front of him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Are you here to bring me in?"

At this moment, music starts to play, and people starts moving towards them, and dance. they were in the middle of the dancing area. Ressler offers his hand, and says.

"Care to dance, dr. Montgomery?"


	3. Chapter 3

She grabbed his hand relunctantly. She wanted to trust him so badly, but she didn't know if she could. On one side, it was good to see Ressler in a different way that from behind bars of the Russian embassy or inside a diner she had just hijacked. It was great to seem at least that they were back to the same side.

The song was slow, but something of a waltz. He grabbed her hand and framed his arms so that he would be on a respectable distance. His hand on her back has firm and soft, and his thumb was touching her skin through the open back of the dress. She looked into his eyes and saw the Ressler she had once shared dinner with on her birthday, who had brought her special food just because he knew it. She missed that more than anything.

As they moved onto the dancefloor, a question popped on her head.

"Jacob phelps? Why this name?"

"He's in my head, that's why." Liz frowned surprised to hear that about her ex husband. "What!?"

"We're working together, me and Phelps. I'm not here with the FBI."

Liz's heart felt as if it had sunk to her stomach. The picture of her partner and her ex husband working together was impossible. "He sents you a kiss, by the way"

"That's ridiculous! You can't be! Why are you doing this!?"

"Because I want to help you, Liz! You may not believe me, but it's true!"

She felt a whole new level of admiration for her partner. She looked into his eyes, and mouthed a "thank you". For a few seconds, they just enjoyed the dance.

The song shifted to something even slower, and couples around them got closer. They awkwardly approach, not knowing what the other's intention was, when Ressler decides to take the lead and pulls her in closer. She shakes with the sudden movement, and breaths in his perfume. She had never noticed it, it's actually very good.

"How come you ended up here with Tom?" She asks.

"We got a lead that someone here is part of the Cabal. Their financer"

"Yes, we got that too"

"Have you found who he is?"

"I've always known it. It's the host, Hutcherson."

Ressler scans the room, looking for the weird guy he had spoken to earlier, unbeknownst.

"So I presume what we need is in that briefcase attached to his wrist"

"Yes, it's an old ledger"

"Classic. I like it. At least we don't need anyone to decrypt it. we need to think about how to take it from him now. C'mon"

He holds her firmly and swirls with her through the room. She suppresses a laugh, it isn't the time to have fun, and she does so by sinking her face on his shoulder. He feels it and smiles. If only the moment was different, maybe he could...

Back to focusing on the mission, he takes her outside the dance area and to a corner where they can't be noticed.

"Is Red here?"

"No, he would've been recognized. What is Tom saying"?"

It annoyed him that she kept calling Jacob Tom, as if she was still holding to what they once were, and what he meant to her as Tom. He could see him as he was, a master spy criminal that lied and used her for two years in the worst way possible, by using her love. She deserved better. And in that moment, he realized that by helping him help her, he may be doing exactly what's necessary to bring them back together. And he hated that.

"Jacob..." He corrected "says that we should create a diversion. try approach him and snatch the ledger."

"we should grab him"

"What?" That was simultaneously Ressler's and Phelps' reaction.

"You're thinking like a criminal! Keen, this isn't you! What's next? Torture the man? Cut his hand off?"

"Of course not!" She seemed shocked that he even mentioned that, so he turns it down as an apology. "But we won't be able to just open his briefcase and take the ledger. We have to take him somewhere, knock him down and then open the case. It's the only way we can have time enough to do it and ensure he doesn't see us."

Ressler considers for a while, and still thinks it's crime thinking, but agreed that considering what they have, it'might be the only way.

"Let's observe the room once again, understand where we can go" he turns the com off as he says that, for Liz's surprise.

"He's annoying. I don't know how you can trust him"

"Trust him? That became impossible the moment he tried to kill me in the house he and I bought as a married couple. It's hard to trust a man that tries to kill you. You're the one trusting him"

"I don't trust him, I'm working with him to prove your innocence, because it became clear that I won't be doing that through the bureau. The Cabal's influence there... It wasn't over with Tom Connoly, you know."

"I know." 

"By the way, on the convoy, I wasn't trying to kill you. They were going to kill you before you could even think about going to Moscow."

She smiles understanding his intention with that statement. "I know. I never thought you wanted to kill me" she lied, to make sure he knew she trusted him.

"We need to be careful, Liz. We are both by ourselves here, no backup. We don't know what this guy can do, or if he has any guards with him. It won't be easy to kiddnap him in his own party. Let's observe the scene, see if we can find another way."

"I understand, but I'm way beyond being precautious. Shall we go back to dancing, mr. Phelps?"

 _ **Ok, honesty? I hate this chapter. But I found a way to get them back to dancing. I liked writing this. I have to be honest my Keenler heart is having a lot of trouble trying to include Tom/Jacob in the party, but I'll do my best because I like his character. Suggestions and ideas are helpful. Thanks a lot for the reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth chuckled loosely while they were dancing, calling Ressler's attention.

"What?"

"I still can't believe you're working with Tom!"

" well, you may not believe it, Liz, but I really do want to help you."

She rested her head on his shoulder as a silent sign of understanding. He breaths in deeply to reorganize the thoughts and feelings that went bezerk when she did that.

"Why do you still call him Tom?" He asked, curiously, and she looked at him again.

"I don't know. He was Tom to me. Thinking about him as Jacob would mean meet this whole new person. Right now I don't have the time to do that."

"But by thinking of him as Tom, does that bring... Memories of what you had? Feelings?" He tried so hard not to sound like a puppy left out, but she noticed something strange in his question, something that made her confess.

"I slept with him a few days ago." He looked down to hide his disappointment as she kept on going "I don't know, I was lost, hurt, confused. He once was my solid rock, I guess I wanted to feel like that again."

"You **should** find another rock, you know?" He said, as an offering. She smiled but then went serious as she pointed to somewhere behind him. He looked back to see Jacob hiding and signaling desperate for them. They move towards him.

"Why the hell did you turn off your com?" Jacob cursed, while grabbing Liz's wrist as if she was his possession.

"What is it?" Ressler ignored his question and was glad that Liz shook his grip off.

"People from the Cabal is here, they took the guy with the briefcase! I think they are on to us"

"Maybe they made me!" liz suggested, and was clearly nervous. Her only lead was moving away and she had no backup. Well, she looked at the two men in front of her, the most unlikely partnership, and was glad for both of them. "We have to find them!"

"This way, I know where they took him" said Jacob, and she followed him, grabbing Ressler's hand in the process. The three of them followed through the party towards a door who had been left open with a shoe, and only now did she notice that Jacob was barefoot. They went through the door, which closed with a click behind them.

Author's notes: very short chapter but I think I moved things to where I want to. Next part will be more intense so I'll write it when I get home (I'm working atm). May finish the story in a chapter or two. Please review! Tks!


	5. Chapter 5

They were running through a dark and long corridor underneath the museum. All he could be certain of were two things: the stolen gun on his right hand, and the woman on his left. The path before him was a mystery, but he knew he had to move forward. Behind them, Jacob screams of "Go! Go!" Told him that they were still being followed, still in danger.

A faint light indicated there was a way out coming, and he followed that to reach a door ajar. They entered to find it was a deposit. Not really a way out, but they could at least stop to catch their breath. Liz let go of his hand to enter the room first and he felt as if a bit of his life left through his fingers, only to sigh in relief as she held him from behind to hide as he gave cover so Jacob could reach them. The moment the man entered they slammed the door and went in search for something to barricate it. The two man pushed a heavy shelf against the door as Liz leaned against a wall, panting, hands clutching the ledger against her chest.

It all happened too fast. They went after Hutcherson and found the man surrounded by armed men, while a tall dark man spoke to him.

A strange noise called their attention to the group, and hell ensued. The armed men started shooting while the dark man and Hutcherson found shelter inside a room. They were three and unarmed against at least 10 men and Ressler didn't know what to do, when Jacob tossed him a glock. "C'mon!"

He jumped in front of Liz, who was still unarmed and started shooting while Jacob tried to move forwards.

"Jacob! Come back!" He yelled, but the man was determined to break through the manned barrier to reach Hutcherson. Why is he so determined to reach the ledger first? Donald tought, thinking that the noise seemed to have come from him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fabric being ripped and he realised that Liz had ripped the bottom of her dress to give room for her to run faster. He tried not to pay attention to her legs.

"Ressler, look out!" She screamed, and he turned to find a man face to face with him, a machine gun at point. Ress used fast thinking and fast movements to take the gun from the man and knock him out with it, then hitting the man again in the face to ensure he was unconscious. He then gave the glock to Liz.

"Are you sure you are going to arm a known terrorist?" She said, scornfully.

" I don't see a terrorist. I only see my partner" he said as she stood up and tossed aside the remains of her dress. She was sweaty, dirty, hurt and with her clothes torn, but she was still a sigh for sore eyes. He tried to focus on the men still shooting at them, Jacob AWOL and Hutcherson about to escape with the ledger, although all of that reminded him that their time together was about to end.

Together, they were perfect. They had a synchronicity that only comes with trust and chemistry, and they had it. They killed the men and knocked down some, and ran to the room where Hutcherson had gone with the other man.

They entered to find Jacob holding the two at gun point, Hutcherson somewhat scared, both hands up although his left one couldn't go that upwards because of the weight of the briefcase attached to it. The other man looked at them with eyes of scorn, as if that was exactly what he wanted.

"Give us the ledger" Jacob screamed. The man chuckled.

"Oh look, Agent Ressler, what a pleasure!"

"Who are you?" Ressler said, raising his gun to join Jacob, and noticing Liz was doing the same.

"You'll find out soon enough. Give them the book, Craig"

"What? But..." Craig Hutcherson was shocked with the man's orders. It was clear he was his superior, because a simple look made the accountant shut up and open his briefcase.

"You can have the ledger, but that doesn't mean you are going to leave here." He said, as Hutcherson handed the book to Liz, who grabbed and immediately clutched it to her chest and went behind the two men with her.

"Let's play a game, shall we? I'll give you a few seconds ahead as advantage, considering her wardrobe" he pointed at Liz's torn dress. "Go!" He said, a smug smile on his face. If he didn't know better, Ressler could shoot that smile off his face easily. Fearing that would be exactly what Jacob would do, he grabbed the man's sholder and pulled him towards the door. "Let's go, Phelps" he knew what the man meanted. He was going to call for more men, and they would have little chance of escaping.

Now they were inside the deposit, and Jacob came directly towards Ressler to push him. Liz tried to appease the situation.

"Hey! what is it?" she screamed as she kept herself between them. Jacob looked angry, and so did Donald, together with surprise.

"What the hell? you should have let me shoot him!" Jacob screamed, refering to the man who had called all the army that was now following them.

"We don't know who he is! We don't know what this all mean. It wouldn't help us to kill him"

"For once, he wouldn't have called all these men to catch us!" Jacob considered as a reason to do what he wanted.

"You have to think as a cop here, for Liz. We don't know if killing him would have helped exonerate her!"

"And we don't know if it would!"

The men looked as if they were about to hit each other when Liz interrrupted. "Look, stop, both of you! Jacob, I agree with Ress, I know we are in a bad situation but..." She stopped talking and both man turned their attention to where she was looking. Without saying anything, she moved towards a wall, stepped on some boxes and used the back of her gun to hit somewhere near the ceiling. It was glass. It was a window which had been painted black. She finished breaking the glass and opened a way out. The light invaded the room and they had to squint to keep looking at it. She used her armed hand to shield her eyes, and then turned to them.

'We can get out!"

Jacob didn't say anything, just climbed the boxes behind her and went through the opening. Then he came back to help Liz climb up. "C'mon Liz!"

She turned to Donald at the exact moment they heard sirens coming closer, a sign someone had called the police. She had to go, he couldn't go with her.

"Give me the book, Liz" He said, thinking as a cop first. "We can figure out how to use it, Aram can analyse it, it's better this way." She clutched the book to her body, considering for a moment.  
"No, Liz, don't give it to him! Red can do it" said Jacob, revealing who had given him reasons to be there. Of course he was under Red's orders.

Ressler held his hand towards her, and calmly asked again. "Liz, please, we can do it. I'll help you come home."

She turned to look at Jacob doing the same thing, reaching for her hand to pull her out of there, and for a moment she was motionless. The sirens grew louder and the sound of men trying to break into the room signaled that she had to make a decision. a tear ran through her face, she took a deep breath and when she heard that cops had found the men trying to break him, a sign that Ressler would be safe, she made a decision. She ran to him, gave him the ledger, and then leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

The sound of the sirens came as a relief and panic at the same time. He was glad the cavalry had come to save them, but at the same time knew that she had to go. He had to let her go again. It wasn't still time for her to go with him. She had to run. But he could help.

"give me the book, Liz" He said. "We can figure out how to use it, Aram can analyse it, it's better this way." He saw her react to his words by holding the book even closer, and for a moment was scared that she didn't trust he would do something to help her. Jacob was rushing her from outside, pleading her not to give him the book, but he looked into her eyes, reaching for that faint light that said that they were partners, and could trust each other.

"Liz, please, we can do it. I'll help you come home."

She took a few seconds to make a decision, and the noises outside indicated that the police had reached the bad guys. It was safe, but she had to leave. He didn't expect her to do what she did, though.

In a single movement, she put the book in his hands and kissed him on the lips, a lingering yet chaste kiss. Somewhere behind her there must be a shocked Jacob, and somewhere behind him were a number of cops about to bust the door open to find them, but for those seconds that their lips were touching, he didn't care for anything else in the world.

When her lips left his, it was as if the world had exploded inside him, and he refused to open his eyes and see that it was over. "I trust you" she said, and then he felt the tip of her hair brush his face as a sign that she had turned away. He opened his eyes to see only hers and Jacob's legs moving far from the building, as a loud thud indicated someone was trying to enter the room. He turned to move the shelf away as he screamed "Don't shoot! Agent Ressler, FBI!"

She didn't know exactly why she was doing it, but she felt that she had to. as her lips touched his, a whole sequence of images came to her head, from the first time they had seen each other, in front of her house, as he was going to pick her up because Red had ordered to, to the look on his face as he tried to stop the Russian car that took her to the airport. the fights, the missions, the jokes, the time he bought her food for her birthday and they shared a bottle of wine. All that was playing like a film inside her head, rushing through those seconds that the kiss lasted. more tears came to her eyes as she broke apart, and she had to blink them off to be able to see him with his eyes still closed, the light coming through the broken window illuminating the freckles on his face. She wanted to brush her fingers through them, but she didn't have time. She came closer to him, and whispered to his ear "I trust you", and then took a deep breath to give her courage to turn away. she then climbed the boxes and grabbed Jacob's hand, who then pulled her through the window.

As she left the building, still holding the hand of the man she once loved, she thought of the man she had left behind. Then, she looked at the puzzled face in front of her, ignored any attempt to explain what had just happened, and just said "let's go", as she ran in front of him far from the building and the sirens.

 ** _Author's Notes: Ok guys, that's it. Hope you liked how I ended things. I really wanted to include the kiss, but I wasn't sure if something else would be a bit OOC. I liked it, though, and I hope you understood that I repeated the scene through his and her POV because I wanted to play with both sides of the scene, show what they were both thinking at that moment. Ok, that's all, thanks a lot for the reviews!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Just to let you guys know,

my new story "Undercover" continues from where I stopped here. It mentions the gala, the ledger and the Kiss.

Check it out! :)

xx the author


End file.
